Episode 92
The fortieth episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninety-second overall) was broadcast on December 17, 2010. Plot Summary A young Lithuania learns about his neighbors from Hungary. America wants a convenience store like Japan unlike all the delis in his home. Spain and Romano are visited by a large number of baby sea turtles. Introduction by Lithuania After the begining sequence, a young, chibi Lithuania is shown, and he introduces himself, and his surroundings; where he is located. (using a background map) Lithuania explains how his country was unified under the Grand Duke Mindaugas in 1236. After this segment, Lithuania tries to keep explaining, but acorns start falling, and hitting him. The acorns came from Prussia, who then descends, pushing Lithuania to 'convert'. This shows the period in history when Lithuania was mostly pagan at the time, and Prussia, called the Teutonic knights, a Catholic religious military order, was persistent to get Lithuania convert to Christianity. A Lesson from Hungary Hungary finds Lithuania in the middle of digilently crafting arrows in a forest. She then introduces herself and gives some advice on who to steer clear from in the surrounding area. The Ottoman empire, Walachia, and the Ulus of Jochi, were some of them that she mentioned. Hungary also told Lithuania about the Ulus of Jochi, also known as the Golden Horde, or the "Tatar guy" as reffered to by Hungary. Lithuania said that he met a country under his control that came to his place, reffering back to episode 81, when Lithuania mysteriously met young Russia one day. Finally Hungary mentions the Teutonic Knights, or Prussia, (wich Lithuania already knows, fighting with him and all) and at that time he strikes, to the surprise of Hungary. Japan and America Both are sitting on a parkbench; America eating a bento from Japan, while Japan slurps from a juice box. America compliments Japan on how portable, delicious, cheap, and great the food is. He mentioned that he wanted to bring some back to new york, and wished he had convinience stores like Japan's back home. America also talks about how his deli's close really fast, not open the full twenty-four hours. Turtle Invasion Spain and Romano are drinking wine in a restaurant, when suddenly baby sea turtles start crawling on them, and soon they are surrounded with hundreds of turtles. Romano doesn't take it lightly, but Spain is enjoying being admired by the turtles. The narrator explains the following: In August 2008, in Calabaria Italy a strange event happened at a seashore restaurant. Thousands of baby seaturtles wandered their way towards the shore cutting across the restaurant. Calaribian authorities then took great efforts to get the baby sea turtles safely back to the sea. Character Appearances *Lithuania *Prussia *Hungary *Ottoman Empire (non-speaking cameo) *Wallachia (non-speaking cameo) *Golden Horde (non-speaking cameo) *Russia (non-speaking cameo) *Japan *America *Spain *South Italy Voice Cast *South Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Spain: Go Inoue *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Spain: Dave Trosko *Hungary: Luci Christian *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *When young Lithuania introduces himself and his surroundings, the rough background map is incorrect- the label of 'Lithuania' is where Latvia is located. *Romano mentions that 'SSC Napoli lost' so he was in a bad mood. SSC Napoli is a professional Italian football club based in Naples, (southern Italy) and founded in 1926. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates